Simply Seduction
by LillianMarie2
Summary: Coming soon- What happens when serina is unhappy with how much attention she's getting from her prince? she decides that she is going to get more than little kisses and touches here and there. she wants more; how? its simple... Seduction


**If you have watched the sailor stars episodes of sailor moon you will recognize the introduction of this little fan fic accept I changed her name to English, easier to spell. There is also some dialog taken from episode 173. Where Darien tells Serena that he is leaving. There will be a week in-between the time he tells her and when he leaves. The story will end where the star lights appear, thus being a missing part of the story of sorts. This is my thoughts on what could have happened between him telling her and him leaving. Serena may be out of character, but she has to be for this to work like I want it to.**

**Those of you who have been waiting for this I sincerely apologize that it took me so long to post the first chapter. **

**I do not own sailor moon…. Sadly**

Chapter 1

"I'm Tsukino Serena, 16 yrs. old. I'm a bit rash and a cry baby… but I'm actually an agent of Love and Justice pretty sailor soldier Sailor Moon."

Roll theme song…..

Darien and Serena were standing on a bridge; it had started as a normal outing. They went shopping at the plaza and even stopped a snack shop or two. And this was where they had ended up, on a bridge overlooking a fountain. "For a year maybe a little longer I won't be back. Is it ok?"

"I'm alright, why not going to America? "she said in reply, "it doesn't mean we won't see each other forever, and I'll always be in love with you. Good luck in you studies." She leaned into him and kissed hugging him around the waist. He leaned down and kissed her, the kiss started to get a little heated. He was having a hard time controlling himself. He wasn't going to see her for a year or more, she would be more grown up when he came back. They could have welcome home sex. He brushed the thought from his mind as he pulled away from her. It was getting harder and harder to say no to her. She was just so damn cute.

"Why don't you kiss me longer," she asked all a flush.

"Because I wouldn't want to let you go, and I need to let you go. So that I can leave and hurry back to you," he said.

"How long do we have before you leave for America?" she asked.

"Just a week," he said.

They stayed together until he walked her safely to raye's for the scout meeting. Upon arriving her bid her farewell with a chaste kiss on the lips. Seeing him walk away, she made a vow, 'before you leave I will make it so you want to touch me. You'll see that I'm not a little kid, it's the only farewell gift I have to offer.'

She walked up the shrine steps, cursing about the length of the steps, finally reaching the top. She was met by an angry mob, of a study group. Crap she was late again.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to be late."

"It's alright, is he really leaving?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Serena said.

"Are you ok?" Lita asked.

"I'm going to be fine," Serena assured them, "but I need a favor."

"What's that," mina asked, "how can we help you?"

"This is going to sound bad, I know I'm only 16 and all but he's leaving and I won't more than just kisses and caresses."

"Luna what do you think I should do," Serena asked.

"You are too young for such things," Luna said, "you should wait till you're older, when you better understand you own actions, and the consequences of them."

"Oh Luna lighten up," Mina said, "You should just seduce him, show all your womanly attraction, be on his ben naked when he gets home. He won't resist the urge."

"No Serena, don't listen to her," Lita said, pulling Serena over to the couch and sitting her down, "what you should do is just tie him down, make him beg. Before you know it, he'll be wild about the idea, and maybe even thank you."

"That's a horrible idea," Raye said, "why don't you just tell him how you feel, he'll understand."

"She probably tried that already and got shot down," mina said.

"You should try to make it as special as possible," Amy said, "you only get one first time."

Serena stopped to ponder on what her friends and comrades had to say. Meanwhile the girls were getting into a heaping argument on how only they were right and how utterly stupid every one's idea were. Then it stopped when Lita said, "I remember my first love." The whole atmosphere, everyone was talking in reverence about their first love and how unfair it was that Serena might be the first to go all the way with a guy.

Later rather than sooner Amy noticed that Serena had disappeared. She shook her head at the silly princess.

Across town Serena had decided to go and talk to Andrew. She told him what was going on and asked for advice. He told her that she should wait, 'great another Luna' she thought.

"You don't understand what you're getting yourself into," Andrew said.

"I understand perfectly well, what I'm getting into," Serena said.

"You're playing with fire," Andrew said as she turned and walked away. "That girl is getting in over her head, Kami I hope Darien is a patient guy, otherwise he might just give in."

Along her way home she ran into Haruka and Michelle she follows them home to their apartment. They all sit down to have a cup of tea. Serena then unleashes her wishes to have more of Darien. '

"Why don't you just give up on men altogether and come to bed with Michelle and me." Haruka said.

Serena laughed "perhaps another time," Serena said holding her hand to her mouth.

"We'll be waiting kitten," Haruka purred into Serena's ear.

She leaves haruka's and Michelle's place and proceeds to Darien's. She won't do anything tonight; she just wanted to be with him. She would work on her plan tomorrow, after all she only had a week to get him to succumb to her wishes, and consequences are damned.

"What are you doing here, "Darien asked?

"I wanted to spend time with you," she said, "can I stay tonight?"

"Sure, come on in," he said holding the door open for her.

That night Serena slept tight in Darien's arms, only god knew what tomorrow would hold for them.


End file.
